Stuck in the Past part 2
by KimDWil71
Summary: Time travel adventure continues.


The Lone Gunmen

Stuck in the Past

Part 2

(When the Gunmen, Yves, and Kimmy leave the year, 1891, they travel 543 years back to the year, 1348 and they travel to an English village, just outside of the city of London.)

Frohike: Ok. Here we are. We're now in the year, 1348 and this is England.

Langly: This doesn't seem like the Middle Ages. The air smells too nice.

Yves: We're on the outskirts of town.

Jimmy: (He sees an abandoned cottage.) Hey I wonder who lives here.

(Jimmy goes and knocks on the door but no one answers.)

(He then tries to open the door and finds out that it is opened and he and his friends look inside the cottage.)

Kimmy: Where are the residents?

Byers: It looks abandoned and the people who left it, left it as is.

Frohike: Or they could simply be out on an outing.

Jimmy: In the meantime, maybe they won't mind if we borrowed their clothing.

(The group agrees and they all help themselves to the clothes in the cottage.)

Langly: Man, this is just like living in Dungeons & Dragons.

Kimmy: Yeah, except that here there are no dragons and we can actually get killed.

Byers: We're going to stay here until the residents come back, if they do that is. In the meantime, some of us are going to have to go to into town and get some food and supplies.

Jimmy: I'll go.

Yves: I'll go with you.

Langly: Me three. How are we going to pay for anything? We have no money.

Byers: (He finds some valuables in the cottage.) See if you can barter with these.

(Kimmy, Langly, Jimmy, and Yves start off towards Medieval London.)

(As they enter town, the scent of the Medieval Age begins to fill the air and their noses.)

All: Ugh! (They then put their hands over their noses and begin to gag from the bad air.)

Langly: Oh Man, this place smells bad. (He continues to gag.)

(As they walk through the town, they begin to see a lot of homes with red crosses and X's on the doors.)

Jimmy: (With a disturbed look on his face as they walk through town.) What is happening here?

Yves: I know what this is. This is back when England and most of Europe lost a lot of it's residents to the Bubonic plague, it's also called the "The Black Death." Those marks on the doors signify that a person or persons in that household has died from the plague.

Langly: (Gets a horrified thought.) Is it possible for any of us to catch this disease too?

Yves: Let's hope we don't. The disease is spread from fleas, which are carried by rats. And these people have no real knowledge of health care or hygiene.

(Just then an old beggar woman walks up to them.)

Beggar Woman: Hello kind folks. (She then coughs and they jump away from her, trying to not touch her.)

Kimmy: (He then has a scared tone of voice.) Let's just get what we came for and get out of here as quickly as possible.

(They agree and after going to several food and supply stalls, they begin to quickly get out of town.)

Yves: Come on, we have enough food and supplies to last us a few days at least. Let's get out of here before we all get sick, too.

(Just before they leave London, they walk underneath a window when all of the sudden someone from inside the house pours out waste and other pieces of garbage out of their window and onto the street below.)

Langly: Ugh! I did not need to see that. I think I'm going to be sick just for seeing that.

Jimmy: What is wrong with these people? Don't they have any sense at all?

Yves: Unfortunately, they don't. Like I said before they aren't very educated and they don't know anything about hygiene of any kind.

Kimmy: If I also remembered correctly, these people are very superstitious and since we're probably the cleanest people here, they may start superstitious rumors about us.

Langly: Yeah, let's leave before they do that and before I keel over from the stench.

(Once they leave the city of London, they begin to smell the nice clean air and they start to breathe better.)

Langly: Oh Man. That is like a breath of fresh air.

(They return to the cottage where Byers and Frohike are still at.)

Jimmy: We're back. Has the original owners shown up?

Byers: No.

Frohike: Is everything Ok?

Jimmy: We hope so. We just came from London and the whole town is like disease-ridden with the plague.

Langly: And not to mention dirty and smelly. (Looking at the other three.) You guys feel alright?

Yves: We do for now. So what did you two do while we were gone?

Byers: We decided to clean up the place. The original owners didn't seem to take time to clean it up a lot.

Yves: Wow, this place looks cleaner than your office

Byers: Well, it is a lot smaller and there aren't any computers or anything like that, taking up space.

Jimmy: Hey, I keep the office clean.

Byers: Yes Jimmy, we know that you do.

Frohike: So what did you four get from town?

Kimmy: Let's see. We mostly got vegetables, fish, cheese, and bread.

Frohike: Ok. We better clean these things before we eat them and luckily, the owners left this kettle, along with a lot of useful items.

Byers: They also left some animals in their makeshift barn outside.

Frohike: Langly, you're the farmer. Why don't you go and try to get some milk out of them?

Langly: What? Why me? Why not ask Jimmy here, who spent "a whole bunch of enjoyable summers on his uncle's farm?"

Jimmy: Why don't I go and help you?

Langly: Thanks.

(Frohike then rolls his eyes at Langly's spoiled attitude.)

(Jimmy and Langly find a cow in the barn and Jimmy starts to milk as Langly gathers the eggs from the chickens they found.)

(They then start to head back to the house when Jimmy stumbles over something.)

Langly: Whoa! You ok, Dude? (He then sees an ill look on Jimmy's face.) What's wrong? You look ill.

Jimmy: I think I found out what happened to the residents of this house.

(Langly and Jimmy both look down and see several bodies in shallow, marked graves, including a man, a woman, and several children.)

(They both begin to feel sick and Langly feels like vomiting.)

Langly: Yeah, it looks as if they all died from the plague. Man, even out here, away from the city, people still got the plague.

Jimmy: I think we should tell the others and leave before any of us get sick as well.

Langly: Yeah, you're right. Come on.

(They drop the items that they were carrying and run into the house.)

Frohike: Hey where's the milk and whatever?

Jimmy: We found out what happened to the original owners of the house. They all died from the plague and are buried here on the property.

(They then show their friends and whole group starts to feel ill from the stench and the sight of the dead bodies.)

Langly: Jimmy and I suggest that we leave this house so we don't get sick ourselves.

(The others agree and they leave the cottage and they venture out of the village and walk towards another village.)

(As they continue to walk, Byers starts to feel dizzy and sick.)

Frohike: Byers, you ok, Kid?

Byers: Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit tired right now.

Langly: You don't look too good, Buddy.

Byers: I just need to rest a bit. (He then finds an old tree stump and sits on it.)

Jimmy: Man, Dude, you look a little pale. I hope you don't have the plague.

Byers: Neither do I. (He then starts to feel feverish.)

(Yves then finds a stream nearby and decides to get some water for Byers.)

Yves: Byers, I have some water here for you.

Langly: Where did you get the water bottle?

Yves: I saved it from when we were in the Old West.

Frohike: Good thinking, Yves.

(Byers takes a swig of the water and Yves pulls out a hanky, also from the Old West and pours some water on it and then places it on Byers' forehead.)

Yves: This should help to bring down your fever.

Kimmy: We need to find a place to stay until he's better and to make sure the rest of us don't get sick as well.

Jimmy: I know this is a bad question, but what do we do if he dies?

Yves: Then, I suggest that we don't leave this time zone.

Kimmy: (With an outrageous tone of voice.) What?

Jimmy: I agree with Yves. If Byers dies, then we should live the rest of our lives here in 1348 and not go back home.

Langly: I agree too. There's no point on going back without him or any of us.

Byers: You guys don't need to do that. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me?

Jimmy: But you're our best friend and friends don't abandon friends.

Byers: (Smiles when he hears that.) Thanks Jimmy.

Frohike: And besides, the paper wouldn't be the same without you there.

(Just then a woman and her child come walking down the path and they approach the group.)

Katherine: Hello there. You look as if you need some help.

Jimmy: Yes, our friend is very ill and we need a place for him to rest until he's better.

Katherine: My home is just up ahead. You can stay there if you like?

Byers: That will be nice of you, but I don't want to make you and your family sick, too.

Katherine: Don't worry about that. My home is forever opened to anyone in need.

(They finally agree and follow her and her child back to their home.)

(Once there, Byers lies down on a bed and his friends begin to tend to his needs for the next few days.)

(Fortunately, none of his friends get ill.)

Byers: I think I'm feeling better.

Yves: You look better. (Puts her hand to his forehead and notices that the fever is gone.) Your fever is gone. And any trace of the illness is gone as well.

Byers: Well, I guess using 21st century know-how with 14th century technology works great together.

Yves: I guess so.

Frohike: Hey, how is everything going on in here? How are you feeling, John? You look 100% better.

Byers: I'm feeling much better. Thanks. (Then the others join in and the six of them thank Katherine and her family for everything.) What can we do to repay your kindness?

Katherine: Nothing. It was my pleasure. My parents taught me to care for others without asking or expecting anything in return. Your gratitude is enough for me.

Byers: By the way, where is your husband?

Katherine: Oh, he's out in the fields, tending crops. You know you kind of remind me of him. His facial features anyway. (She then leaves the house.)

Byers: Guys did any of you meet her husband?

(They all nod "no".)

Frohike: Why do you ask?

Byers: This may sound weird but Katherine reminds me of my mother and she kind of looks like her too.

Jimmy: Maybe these are distant relatives of yours from your mother's side of the family. That would be so cool.

Byers: I guess they could be.

Langly: And she seems to have your personality.

(Katherine's 10yr old son, Arthur walks over to Byers.)

Arthur: Excuse me, Sir. My mother wants to know if you would like some stew?

Byers: Sure that will be great. (The boy then walks back to his mother.) That boy looks just like me when I was around his age. These people must be distant relatives of mine, from my mother's side of the family.

Jimmy: That is so totally awesome. I wish I could see my past ancestors, too.

Frohike: After we finish eating, we need to try to get back to our time period. The machine is up and ready.

(A little after dinner, the Gunmen, Kimmy, and Yves are all ready to leave when they start to hear a commotion coming from outside in the village.)

(As they walk outside and they see a band of barbarians coming to attack the village.)

Byers: We can't go now. These people need our help.

(Frohike then puts the time travel device away and goes to help the family escape from the barbarians.)

(After making sure the family is safe and after the barbarians leave the village.)

Katherine: Thank you all so very much.

Byers: It's the least we can do for all the kindness you've shown us.

Henry: You folks should stay a bit. We're about to go over to a village festival. You should join us.

Byers: We best be on our way, Sir. But thanks anyway.

Frohike: Oh, come on Byers. We need to have some fun on this trip.

Byers: Well Ok.

(Later, they arrive at the festival.)

Langly: Hey Kimmy. Check it out. They're having a jousting tornament. Wanta compete?

Kimmy: I guess. That is if you don't mind losing.

Langly: Oh yeah. We'll just see about that, ya ninny.

Kimmy: Oh, you will, Blondie.

Frohike: Are you two done?

Jimmy: I would like to try the archery tournament. I did something like that in high school, in PE class.

Byers: I don't think this is the same as PE class, but you should try it anyway.

Jimmy: Hey has anyone seen Yves?

(They all look at each other and shake their heads "no".)

(Just then, Jimmy thinks he sees her, wearing a beautiful 14th century, peasant dress.)

Yves: Hi boys.

Jimmy: Wow, you look beautiful. You look as beautiful as a queen.

Yves: Thank you, Jimmy. So are you thinking of entering any of the tournaments?

Jimmy: Yes, I'm thinking of entering the archery tournament.

Yves: You should do fine in that. I can't wait to see. (She then flirts with him as she goes away.)

(Elsewhere, Byers and Frohike are walking around and looking at everything.)

Frohike: You know, Byers. It's amazing to be here.

Byers: Yes, I agree. This is great. It reminds me of those Renaissance fairs that my parents used to take me to.

(Langly, Kimmy, and Yves come up to Byers and Frohike.)

Langly: Guys look, Jimmy's about to compete in the archery tournament.

(Jimmy, being the last to compete is being watched by his friends and Yves, as he tries to concentrate on hitting the bull's-eye.)

(He pulls back on his bow and lets the arrow go, as it almost hits the center, but not quite.)

Frohike: Don't give up, Jimmy!

Langly: Come on, you can do it!

(Jimmy gets two more chances and in the third chance, Jimmy pulls back, once more and remembering what his PE teacher told him, let's go of his arrow and it hits the bull's-eye.)

(Then everyone, especially his friends cheer and clap for him.)

Frohike: WAY TO GO JIMMY! GREAT JOB, KID!

Yves: WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!

(Feeling proud of himself, Jimmy is awarded with a small bag of gold coins.)

Langly: That was great, Dude. Where did you learn that again?

Jimmy: High school PE classes. I just remembered what my teacher said and that is how I did it. I could teach you guys if you wish.

Kimmy: What are you going to do with all of that money?

Jimmy: I could keep it and use it to buy the Gunmen new equipment. (He then sees the expressions on his friends' faces.)

Langly: Would you really do that?

Jimmy: Well yeah. You guys need new computers, printers, paper shredders, etc. This is probably not a lot to these people, but I think that this could buy a whole bunch of stuff in our time. So Yves, how did you like my performance?

Yves: You did very well, Jimmy. I'm very impressed. (She walks away from him flirting.)

(Jimmy smiles at himself, knowing that he impressed his favorite girl.)

(The next competition to be held is the jousting tournament and the first to compete are Langly and Kimmy.)

Kimmy: (As they are sitting on their horses.) You ready, Langly?

Langly: You're going down, Belmont!

Kimmy: Bring it on, Ringo!

(As they charge at each other, Kimmy manages to knock Langly off of his horse.)

Kimmy: I am the king of jousting, Baby! WOOOWOOO!

(As they walk away, Langly is rubbing his head as Kimmy continues to gloat.)

Langly: (Rubbing his head.) Stop gloating, you moron. I'm still the master at Dungeons & Dragons.

Kimmy: (Scoffs.) Whatever.

(Just then the same group of barbarians who attacked before come running into the festival, killing everyone they see, be they men, women, or children.)

Frohike: Guys, I think this maybe a good time to disappear from this time zone!

(The others agree and, just as a barbarian runs towards them, they disappear from England, 1348 and travel 564 years into the future and enter North Atlantic, 1912, on a huge ocean liner, that's heading west.)

Kimmy: Whoa! Nice boat.

Jimmy: Frohike, what year is it now?

Frohike: It is now 1912.

Jimmy: 1912, you say? I hope that this isn't the ship that hit the iceberg and sank. (As he says that, the whole group stare at each other, frozen in fear.) Hey, I wonder if Leo and Kate are on board. (Smiles his goofy, Jimmy smile.)

Byers: Jimmy, that was just a movie.

(Just then, a couple of 1st class passengers see them, still wearing their 1348 clothes and approach them.)

Man: (British accent.) You folks seem to be lost. This is the first class section and you look as if you belong in the third class.

Woman: (British accent.) Yes, you should be with your own kind.

Yves: Look, we just arrived and we're not third class.

Molly Brown: (Southern accent.) (She had just heard the whole conversation and comes over to help the newcomers.) That's right. They're traveling with me. (The woman winks at the six newcomers.)

Jimmy: (Playing along.) Yeah that's right.

(The snooty couple walk away with their noses in the air.)

Woman: New Money. They don't know what it means to be rich.

Jimmy: (He and his friends turn back to the woman who helped them.) Thanks Ma'am. I'm Jimmy Bond, by the way and these are my friends Yves Harlow, John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Richard Langly, and Kim Belmont.

Molly Brown: Nice to meet you folks. I'm Molly Brown. Now you folks need to get out of those old-fashioned clothes and into some more modern ones.

Frohike: That will be nice but we don't have any.

Molly Brown: Well then. I'll just have to lend you some of mine.

Jimmy: Oh Ma'am, that will be nice, but it's not necessary.

Molly Brown: Oh I insist. And afterwards you can join me for some tea and sandwiches.

(They decide to take her up on her offer and they follow Molly Brown to her cabin where they are given 1912-style clothes.)

(They later join her in the causal dinning room for tea and sandwiches.)

Jimmy: Yves, you look stunning in that outfit.

Yves: You mean like all the other outfits you've seen me in?

Jimmy: Well yeah.

Yves: (Smiles.) Thank you, Jimmy. But I'm wearing another darn corset though.

(Meanwhile, two, cute, young women start to flirt with Byers.)

(He in turn waves and winks at them.)

Langly: What are you looking at?

Byers: Those two, young women. They were just flirting with me.

Langly: Oh, I see. Go over there and introduce yourself, Dude.

Byers: I like to, but I'll feel that I'm cheating on Susanne or something.

Langly: Byers, Susanne's back in the 21st century.

Byers: I guess you're right. Well ok. Here I go. (He adjusts his tie and approaches the two young women.)

Langly: Hey Byers. Good luck. (Gives him a thumbs up.)

(As Byers approaches the two young women.)

Byers: (Clearing his throat.) Good afternoon, Ladies. I am John Byers. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?

Sarah: (British accent.) My name is Sarah Williamson.

Meredith: (British accent.) My name is Meredith Simon. Nice to meet you, kind sir.

Byers: The pleasure's all mine. May I join you two beautiful ladies for lunch?

Sarah: If you wish.

(Sarah and Meredith begin to giggle. Then two more of their other friends come to join them and now there are four, young women surrounding Byers.)

Frohike: (Looking around for Byers.) Hey Langly. Where's Byers at?

Langly: Check it out. Our little nark is quite the ladies' man. (Langly who had been watching the whole time, points them out to Frohike.)

(They continue to watch Byers interact with the four young women, making them giggle and all.)

Frohike: You weren't kidding, Man. He seems quite popular with the ladies.

(Later, as lunch concludes.)

Byers: Well ladies, I must get back to my friends now. It was a great pleasure meeting all of you.

(As he walks away, he gives them all a wink and they giggle even more than before.)

Sarah: (She then gets up and walks over to him.) John, will I be seeing you at dinner tonight?

Byers: (Takes her hand and gives it a kiss.) Tell you what, I'll personally escort you to dinner, Sarah.

Sarah: That will be delightful, Mr. Byers. I shall see you later. (Walks back to her friends, winking at him.)

(Byers then walks back to his friends.)

Byers: Guys, I have a date tonight.

Jimmy: With who?

Byers: That woman right there. Her name is Sarah Williamson and she is moving to the USA with her parents.

Frohike: The blonde? (Byers nods "Yes".) Way to go, Byers.

(That evening, the Gunmen, Yves, and Kimmy are getting ready to have dinner with Molly Brown, Sarah Williamson, and her friends and family.)

Jimmy: (Waiting in the lobby, by the dining room.) I can't wait to see what Yves looks like.

Byers: (He sees Sarah.) Hello Sarah. You look fantastic this evening.

Sarah: Thank you, John. That is very kind of you. You look fabulous yourself. Are these your friends?

Byers: Yes. May I have the pleasure of introducing you to Melvin Frohike, James Bond, Richard Langly, and Kim Belmont. I have another friend but she's still getting ready as we speak. You'll meet her in a bit. Shall we go to dinner?

Sarah: Should we wait for your lady-friend?

Byers: She'll be Ok. James here is her escort.

Sarah: Well, looks as if she's in good hands.

(Just then, Yves desends the stairs, along with Molly Brown.)

Molly Brown: I'll be heading into the dining room.

Yves: Hello Jimmy.

(Jimmy then turns around and sees Yves dressed in a gown, similar to the one Kate Winslet wore in "Titanic".)

Jimmy: Wow. Yves, you look so beautiful in that gown. (He then escorts her to the dining room.) Shall we go to dinner, My Lady.

Yves: With pleasure.

(They walk into the dining room and go to sit with the others at a table.)

Frohike: Wow, Yves. You very nice in that gown.

Yves: Thank you, Melvin. (Kisses her hand.) My, you're quite the gentleman tonight.

(As they eat, Molly notices the way Jimmy and Yves look at each other and begins to smile.)

Molly Brown: So are you two married or engaged?

Jimmy: Um, no. We aren't. Why?

Molly Brown: You two make a lovely couple. So, why aren't you?

Yves: We live very complicated lives where we come from. Especially me.

Jimmy: Yeah, so do I.

Molly Brown: You know, it sounds like you two are just making excuses for yourselves.

(Jimmy and Yves look at each other and realize that Molly is right and they start to think about what she said.)

Jimmy: You know, Ms. Brown, you are right. I guess we are just making excuses.

Yves: Yes and we'll think about what you said.

Molly Brown: Just promise me one thing. If you two have any children, name your first daughter, "Molly". (She then winks at them, making them both blush as their friends begin to snicker.)

Jimmy: We promise. Oh, by the way, what is today's date?

Molly Brown: Oh, it is April 14, 1912. Why?

(Just as soon as they hear that, the Gunmen, Yves, and Kimmy all jerk their heads up and drop their forks onto their plates, in shock.)

Byers: Um Sarah, can you excuse me? I have to go and have a private conversation with my friends.

Sarah: John is everything alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost.

(The Gunmen, Yves, and Kimmy leave the dining room and walk out onto the deck of the ship, going towards the bow.)

Langly: Man, I'm really scared here. (He begins to shiver in chill and fear.)

Kimmy: Yeah, so am I. Frohike, please tell us that the time machine is recharged, so we can get out of here before this ship hits the iceberg and sinks with us on it.

Frohike: Sorry, this thing is not recharged yet. We've only been on this ship since this afternoon. It'll be days before it's ready to be used.

Langly: Yeah well, this ship is going to sink sometime between now and tomorrow.

Frohike: Look Langly, I can't make this thing recharge any faster.

Byers: And remember, we can't prevent this event from happening, no matter what.

Jimmy: Man, the thought of all those people in third class. Men, women, children, small babies. It just breaks my heart knowing that we know what's going to happen and we can't do anything to help those people, not even the children.

Byers: (He sees how upset Jimmy is and says to him in an understanding but equally upset voice.) Jimmy, I understand how you feel and I would love to save the children too. But history is full of disasters and this is just one of them.

Langly: (Getting tense and scared at the thought.) Jimmy is right, though. We should at least save the children.

Frohike: No. Sorry, but Byers is right. It is very upsetting that the children are going to die along with the grown-ups, but this is all part of history.

Yves: I can't believe that the manufacturers in my country thought that they could build an "unsinkable" ship and not even install enough lifeboats for all of the passengers.

Jimmy: I've seen the movie and on the movie, they said that they thought that the number of lifeboats on this ship was too much. They figured that no one will care if the passengers in 3rd class died or whatever.

Kimmy: So, what are we going to do now? Wait to see if we survive or not?

(All six of them stand at the bow of the ship, looking towards the ocean horizon.)

Langly: I know I've said this before, but I'm really scared here. I'm also feeling kind of sick.

Byers: Settle down, Langly. You don't want to give yourself an asthma attack.

Frohike: Yeah and we left your asthma inhaler back in 2001.

(Both Frohike and Byers are trying to confort Langly, as Jimmy puts his arm around Yves.)

Jimmy: I'm going to see if I can spot the iceberg. If anyone wants to watch with me, be my guest. (As Jimmy stands there, being the tallest in the group, he's the first to spot the iceberg out in the ocean.) I see it, Guys! It's the iceberg!

Langly: (Second tallest, sees it as well.) Yeah, I see it too! (He then starts to feel sick as they slowly approach the iceberg and he begins to puke over the side of the ship.)

(Byers then decides to leave the group.)

Frohike: Byers, where are you going?

Byers: I'm going to get us some life jackets. We can at least be prepared. If I'm not back in time… (He walks away, without saying anything else, letting the others fill in the blank.)

(Byers goes to grab six life jackets and then decides to grab a seventh.)

(He first runs into the dining room and goes over to Sarah.)

Sarah: John, what's going on?

Byers: Sarah, I need for you to keep this with you. Trust me, you're going to need it.

Sarah: (With confusion on her face.) Ok John. Whatever you say.

Byers: Thank you Sarah. I love you.

Sarah: I love you too.

(He then gives her a kiss on the lips and then runs to where his friends are.)

Byers: Here Guys. I got us some life jackets.

(Just as he hands out the life jackets to his friends, Kimmy sees the iceberg as the ship tries to go around it.)

(Just then, they feel a jolt and Yves falls down on impact.)

Jimmy: (Goes to help her up.) You ok, Yves?

Yves: Yes I am, thanks.

Frohike: I suggest that we find a lifeboat like now.

(As they go towards a lifeboat, they are stopped by some ship employees.)

Ship Employee #1: Sorry, only women and children first.

(The group look at each other and Jimmy makes a decision.)

Jimmy: Sir, can you allow our older friend to stay with her?

Ship Employee #1: Sure, that will be alright.

Yves: Jimmy, what are you doing? (She now has an expression of confusion and a feeling of fear.)

Jimmy: I want you to stay with Frohike. He's got the machine.

Yves: But we decided that we wouldn't leave without everyone.

Jimmy: Well then, if we don't make it, enjoy life in 1912 New York. Tell my great-great grandfather that I said "Hello". His name is Edward Jacob Bond and he lives somewhere in Brooklyn.

Yves: (In a panic mode.) No Jimmy, we can't just leave you guys here!

Jimmy: Yves, don't argue with me. You're life is more important to me than anything. Just do as I say, please. Frohike, please take care of her for me.

Frohike: I will, Kid. (As they are lowered to the ocean, Frohike looks up to see Byers, Langly, and Kimmy as well.) We'll be praying for the four of you. (He then puts his arm around Yves, as she becomes upset.)

Yves: (With fear and sorrow in her voice.) Jimmy, I love you.

Jimmy: (With the same feelings as her.) I love you too, Yves.

(Byers, Langly, Kimmy, and Jimmy watch as their two friends sail away into the darkness.)

(They then decide to look for another lifeboat.)

(But everywhere they go, it is crowded with people.)

Langly: (He then starts to cry with fear in his voice.) We're going to die out here!

Byers: (Trying to calm his friend down, even though he has the same fear.) Langly, you need to calm down. We'll get out of this somehow.

(Meanwhile, on the life boat with Frohike and Yves.)

Frohike: Yves, did you really mean what you said when you told Jimmy that you love him?

Yves: Yes, I sure did really mean it. I don't say things like that if I don't mean it. We may never see them again and I just wanted Jimmy to know how I truly felt about him.

(Frohike then puts his arm around Yves as he begins to think about their four friends on-board the Titanic as she's sinking.)

(Meanwhile, back on the ship.)

(The others see a group of men boarding a lifeboat.)

Jimmy: Excuse me! We thought you said only women and children! How come those men are being rescued?

Ship Employee #2: These are important men. Now go wait in line or wait in a cabin!

Jimmy: But what about the women and children in 3rd class?

Ship Employee #2: Look, I have my orders. 1st class goes before 3rd class and if there aren't any lifeboats left, so be it.

Jimmy: Hey, that's not fair! You snobs only care about the rich people! You are all a bunch of jerks!

(Just then, the ship employees decide to lock Jimmy and his friends up in a cabin.)

Jimmy: I'm sorry about this, Guys.

Byers: Sorry for what? Standing up to those stuck-up ship employees? I probably would've said the same as you.

Jimmy: But you guys are going to die because of what I said to those guys.

Langly: We'll probably die anyway, Jim.

(Just then, they start to feel the boat tilting and water coming into the cabin.)

(Jimmy then decides to try to break the door down with his shoulder.)

Langly: Jimmy, that door is too strong.

Jimmy: (Hurting his shoulder.) Ow, you're right.

Byers: It was a good effort though.

(Just then, the water pressure opens the door and the four young men escape the cabin.)

Byers: Come on. We can still make it off the boat.

(Once they reach the deck of the ship, they see people sliding into the icy ocean, as they hold onto the handrail.)

Langly: I'm slipping off!

Jimmy: Grab my hand, Langly! (He takes a hold of Langly's hand.)

(Just as the ship finally starts to sink into the ocean, with the four, young Gunmen hanging on for dear life.)

Byers: Guys, we're going to have to let go or we'll be pulled in as well!

(Jimmy, Kimmy, Langly, and Byers decide to let go of the handrail and slide into the North Atlantic.)

(They are now floating in the water, freezing to death.)

Jimmy: (Shivering.) What do we do now?

(The other three are shivering as well.)

Byers: I'm not sure. (He then sees a lifeboat.) Look, there's a lifeboat! Hey! We need help!

Molly Brown: There are four of those nice boys! Rescue them!

Man #1: Ma'am, we don't have anymore room.

Molly Brown: Sure we do. Take my hand, Boys!

(Then one after another, they are all pull to safety into the lifeboat.)

(As soon as they are in the boat, Molly Brown gives them all blankets to warm up in.)

Molly Brown: Are you four boys going to be OK?

Byers: We'll be fine, thanks.

Molly Brown: Where are your other two friends?

Jimmy: We sent them on a life boat ahead of us. They're probably a long ways from here.

(As they sit in the lifeboat, they watch in horror, as the Titanic disappears beneath the waves and hearing the screams from the victims.)

Jimmy: (A single tear falls from his eye, as he starts to feel guilty for all the people who died.) Oh Man, all those innocent people.

(Even though they feel upset themselves, Kimmy, Langly, and Byers try their best to comfort Jimmy.)

(Early the next day, Frohike and Yves, along with others are rescued by a passing ship.)

(As they sit on the deck, they wonder if the others had made it or not.)

Yves: (Looking out at the ocean and sniffling.) Frohike, do you think they're dead?

Frohike: I hope not. (He then comforts her as best he can.)

Yves: You know all of those dangerous criminals that we've run into? They don't compare to the power of nature.

(An hour or so later, they leave and the others are escorted onto the ship and into the infirmary.)

(Frohike and Yves have no idea that they are there.)

(A day later, they arrive in New York.)

(As Yves and Frohike exit the ship, they wait for the others, just in case.)

(They wait for almost an hour and when the last passenger exits, they decide that it's time to leave the dock.)

Yves: It doesn't look as if they made it. Let's go Frohike.

(As they are about to leave the dock area.)

Jimmy: Hey! Are you two just going to leave us here or are you going to wait?

(They then see Jimmy standing there with his goofy, Jimmy-smile.)

Yves: Oh my! You're here! (She then runs to his embrace.) Jimmy, we thought we lost you guys.

Jimmy: I thought we were goners too and that I would never see you again. (As they embrace, he decides to give her a kiss on the lips without any care in the world.)

(As they are kissing, Frohike is reunited with Langly, Byers, and Kimmy.)

Frohike: Are you four ok?

Byers: Yes, we are. Thanks to "the Unsinkable Molly Brown".

Kimmy: So Frohike, are we ok to leave this time zone?

Frohike: We sure are. We'll leave, just as soon as Jimmy and Yves unlock their lips.

(They then leave New York, 1912 and enter Rome 80AD.)

The End of Part 2:


End file.
